


Back to Business

by Vandereer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, ass. slappage., because yeehaw, opcreativefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: Prompt: Ace/Deuce - (347): in the middle of sex he stopped to tell me that he loved me… then slapped my ass and told me “back to business”… im gonna marry himFor the OP Creative Fest on tumblr
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Back to Business

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing ace/deuce don't look at me 🙈  
> I'm VERY sleep deprived thanks to watching a scary movie. (ARI ASTER CAN EAT MY ASS)  
> Sorry if this is a little goofy lmao enjoy.

  
  
  


Cowgirl was Ace’s favourite position, however ironically you took that.

Ace got to watch his boyfriend Deuce ride his hips with the most elegant movements imaginable and Ace didn’t have to do much at all. It was perfect, except maybe on the very rare (okay, maybe _not_ so rare) occasion where Ace got so comfortable letting Deuce do the work that he nodded off.

Ace smiled as he stroked the muscular thighs locked around his waist, not concentrating so much on the raw pleasure of his man hot and tight around him, but Deuce’s face. How _cute_ he looked with his brow furrowed in concentration, his eyes squeezed shut and a pink flush on his cheeks. He rode Ace like he was the only thing that existed in the world, like Ace was all he goddamned needed now, or _ever_ for that matter. 

Deuce paused, panting with all the effort he was putting in, adjusted himself and slid back down Ace’s length with a gasp. Ace moaned with the wet friction, enjoying the greedy way Deuce bounced on his dick and his pecs bouncing up and down.

It was very nice all around. 10/10 position in Ace’s opinion.

A rush of affection urged Ace to lift Deuce’s chin up, stroking along the sharp line of his jaw with his thumb. His skin was wonderfully soft where he kept it neatly shaved.

“I love you.” Ace whispered.

Deuce’s blue eyes went wide, his mouth parting slightly. “Oh Ace, I love you too, I love you so much…”

Deuce slipped off Ace’s dick to lean down, to kiss him hungrily and stroke his hands through Ace’s wild tangle of hair. Ace kissed him back, while already missing the tightness of his body. He tried to urge Deuce to seat himself again, but he was too lost in the kiss.

Impatience flipped a switch in Ace’s brain, which Deuce affectionately (or less affectionately) called him going into Idiot Mode. He couldn’t think of a way to grab Deuce’s attention when he was like this. So Ace did the only thing he could think of.

He slapped his boyfriend’s ass.

The sharp slap reverberated through their bedroom as Ace said. “Alright, back to business!”

Deuce pulled away from the kiss, staring at him from under his mask. His mouth downturned in a frown. Ace half expected him to whack him with a pillow and leave him to finish himself off in the bathroom.

Ace chuckled nervously. “Uh, I mean carry on babe, you look so good-”

  
Deuce burst out laughing, throwing back his head so Ace could see the edges of his white teeth flash. He laughed so hard that a strand of blue hair came loose and lay curled against his forehead. Ace smiled as he felt the trembling of his laugh reverberate through his entire body. 

Deuce’s eyes were sparkling as his laughter stilled enough for him to look at Ace again. “You doofus, I’m going to marry you, you know that?”

Ace reached up to brush the strand of hair back behind his ear. “You better!” 

Deuce sank back down with a sigh and Ace bit his lip as Deuce rode him twice as hard as before. “Ah, you’re lucky I love you”.

  
Moments before he came, Ace thought. _Boy, I really am._


End file.
